The Malfoy Twins
by CrzyRedHead
Summary: What if Malfoy had a Twin? What if she was in Gryffindor?
1. Year 1

***HERMIONE***

Year 1

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells seconds before it disappears from my head and a table stands hooting and cheering, I smile and make my way over sitting on the end next to two Red heads, twins. I wonder if they're related to the one I met on the Train, Ron.

I watch as a few others are sorted before I over hear them.

"The Malfoy's will both be in Slytherin, and I bet the Patil's will be together too." The one further down says. The one next too me scoffs replying

"I say the Patil's will be separated." He nods eying the remanding students yet to be sorted. MY curiosity gets the better of me.

"What about the other one's you mentioned, what if they're separated?" They both look at me shocked before smiling like I had said something incredibly amusing, and then their heads snap up. The one closest to me says

"Well were about to find out."

I watch as a pale boy with pale blonde hair makes his way to the stool, he sits and the hat barely touches his head before yelling out "SLYTHERIN" He gets a cocky smirk on his face and hops down winking at the other unsorted kids before trotting off to a cheering table.

"One down" I hear one of the Twins next too me say.

"Malfoy, Rose." Professor McGonagal calls out. A pale girl with pale blonde hair makes her way up, she looks like she's floating up really, and I realize she was the girl who had helped me search for the toad on the train. As she turned to sit I realize she looks like the female version of the boy, almost Identical except for the different sexes. They must be twins. The Hat is lowered on her head and McGonagal twitches it up a bit seconds after lowering it, but It stay's silent. Slowly the murmuring stops and people stare. Yea the hat is taking longer then anyone else, but why is that strange?

A Minute or two later The hat yelled out making me and several others jump. "GRYFFFINDOR!" I stand and clap for the girl I'd met on the train and had been nice too me, I was sure we'd be friends, she was the only one who would talk to me for longer then five minutes and still be nice. I look around, no one else is clapping.

Scratch that Headmaster Dumbledore is, and he has an interesting look on his face. Rose slides off the stool glancing in the direction of her brother before giving me a small smile. I give a woot and clap more standing up as she walks towards our table. The hall is silent. She reaches the open spot across from me and Smiles brightly, It's the kind of smile that people will do anything to have thrown their way, breathe taking. She slides in across from me.

"Hey Mione," She speaks up her voice ringing through the silent hall. "I wasn't expecting Gryffindor, but I'm glad I have at least one friend here." She lowers herself down and I smile brightly at her sitting down too as Murmurs break out through the Hall. I give her a questioning look, and she mouthes 'Later' too me before turning to watch the others.

The Red Twin next too me had been right, the other twins had been separated too.

"Potter,Harry" Is called out and it go's quiet again. I knew he was famous from the stories I'd read, but also friendly from the train ride here. The hat's lowered over his head, and he's under almost as long as Rose was. Everyone's watching and waiting again, except Rose.

"Aren't you curious?" I ask her. She looks up at me surprised, like I'd missed the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," She said, our voices carrying again, people watching us. " I know where he's going to be, I'm surprised it's even doubted, I mean I only spent a couple minutes with him, but he is SO going to be in-"

she was cut off by the hat yelling "GRYFFINDOR" She gives a little shrug wave showing that the hat had said exactly what she was about too, and before anyone else she stood let out a loud whoop that didn't seem like it could have come from her and started clapping as Harry emerged from the Hat. Every other Gryffindor soon followed. Harry smiled and walked straight to Rose, who much to everyone's surprise hugged him, before they sat down.

The Ceremony was soon over a dinner started, conversation started bubbling around. Ron the boy from the train was sitting on my other side across from Harry.

"So" Rose said as she made a face poking her salad before looking up at the twins next to me. "You two must be the Devil Twins." I stare at her before glancing at their equally bewildered expressions.

"WHAT!?" Ron demands angrily, as the are his brothers. I see another Red head down a ways looking over in concern.

"Sorry, I meant Weasley," She apologizes to them before turning on Ron, "And before YOU get your knickers in a twist, It's what the house elves here call them, I thought it was clever is all."

The dark boy with dreadlocks next to her chuckles, He's older. "Suits you mates" before getting pelted in the face. Rose pushes her salad aside and grabs a chicken leg.

"How do you know of us?" The twin closest to me asks. She opens her mouth to answer when Ron cuts her off.

"Well, obviously her dear Daddy was tearing Dad apart in front of her." Rose glared at him. I hadn't know her long, but she'd been sweet and polite the whole time, always with a ready smile.

"Are you always this Rude?" She asks, and holds up a hand as she see's him start to answer. A few people nearby were eaves dropping know. "Yes our fathers hate each other, but I see no reason why that should effect the way I see YOU as a person." She states and stands sliding out from the table into the path.

"Right, because MALFOY'S are so moral" Ron barks obviously intending to have the last word. Rose stares at him coldly. More then a few people watching them know.

"I am NOT my father and You are not yours, so I see no reason to treat you as such. I DON'T care that you live in a hovel or that all your MANY brother's before you probably wore those robes too." She says, Ron looking angry and embarrassed obviously realizing their audience. "I will Judge you for YOU, and treat you how I want, not how our fathers Dictate." She glares for a moment. " I wasn't even speaking to you either, honestly you are incredibly rude. Maybe you should take some lessons on manners. Hermione her can teach you." I feel my cheeks warm. She is just Lovely, and I can already tell I'll like her better than you and that she is a better person than you." With that she spins and floats off to the next table over, several Slytherins moving to make room for her next to her brother. She sits next too him and he begins whispering furiously to her.

_**The First couple of Chapters will be Back Grounds, I'll post one of them a Day. Our Story starts Fifth Year.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Year 2

YEAR TWO

Kids are getting attacked and still the teachers won't tell us what the Chamber of Secrets is. I sigh, I can't find anything about it in the library either. And to top it off I'm going to miss lunch if I don't get their soon. I pull my bag in front of me as I hurry down the hall looking for Harry's revised Homework when I run into someone and stumble Trying not to fall over. I look up to see Malfoy glaring at me.

"Watch it Mudblood." I sigh at his new name for me, He hadn't been calling me it long, but it was already getting old. I opened my mouth to retort, before shutting it and smiling at Rose, who was a couple feet behind him and looking livid. Malfoy looks at me with a combination of Confused and afraid. Before he can do anything though, Rose's cold angry voice spoke, from right behind him.

"Apologize" is all she says. Malfoy steps to the side, his face going blank, something I've learned the two of them are quite good at.

"Why?" He asks in his superior drawl. Rose watches him and calmly states.

"She is my friend." Malfoy looks like he just stepped in something nasty.

"Well, maybe Sister, you should find better friends. One's who's touch WON'T sully you." Before I could so much as blink Rose reached out and Slapped him. He looked up at her in shock an angry red mark already marring his face.

"Apologize" She practically growls. He however finds the nerve to look down his nose at her.

"Obviously, the damage has already been done." Rose's blank face contorts in anger and she reaches out for him again. He visibly flinches, but she simply grabs his ear and yanks, dragging him down the hall with her.

I blink at what just happened. And head to lunch. I give Harry his paper when I get there. And that's the last time Malfoy insults me in front of his sister, who is my friend, and pretty much my only girl friend, even though I talked to Ginny often, all she seemed to want to talk about was Harry. Rose was my friend, and she had proven it on more then one occasion.

_**Short Yes, But The next one is long so...**_

_**Let me Know what you think**_


	3. Year 3

YEAR THREE

"Mr. Weasley Says-" Harry's cut off by the compartment door sliding open revealing Rose. We stare as she looks around her eyes lingering on the new professor before she waves Harry to scoot and takes the seat between him and the door across from me.

"Do you mind, Malfoy?" Ron asks angrily. "We were in the middle of a PRIVATE conversation." She waves indicating that we continue.

"Don't mind me."

"Well we can't talk with you here, you'll blather our secrets to everyone!" Ron snaps. Rose examines her nails, a sign her patience is wearing thin.

"No I won't" she said simply "They aren't my secrets to share." She looks up to see his disbelief. "And if you don't believe that, Blackmail only works if it isn't common knowledge. I sigh.

"What's up Rose," Wondering why she was her, she Usually rode the train with Malfoy and a dark skinned boy. She Scowls

"Parkinson has decided that Draco is the finest specimen Hogwarts has to offer," She makes a face. "And he doesn't seem to mind. It's disgusting really. I had to leave before I vomited." She states as the train comes to a stop and the lights go out.

We join the rest of the train in wondering what's happening when a hooded thing flies towards us. The closer it gets the more horrible I feel, I watch Harry fall from his seat as if from a distance as the thing reaches our door.

Professor Lupin jumps up at that moment a bright, warm, light coming from his wand sending the thing away. A few minutes later the train is moving and the only thing to show it happened was Harry on the floor coming too.

Rose looked torn, she was at the door about to open it, but watching to make sure Harry wasn't hurt. As soon as he sat up and asked what happened she was gone.

"Can you believe her?" Ron muttered, "Probably off to tell everyone Harry fainted." I finally snap.

"She has a TWIN Ron!" I yell," It's incredible she managed to make sure Harry was alright! What do you think Fred and George would do if this happened and they didn't know were the other was!?" Ron looked properly chastised.

Malfoy leans over the path between Slytherin and Gryffindor table and Whisper speaks.

"Potter! Potter!" Seeing he had Harry's attention he continued " I heard you fainted on the train," He looked like Christmas had come early, "You really did faint."

"No," I hear a familiar musical voice a couple seats down and look to see Rose with the Twins looking at her brother. "I Did, not Harry, Rumors really do get distorted massively these days." She was speaking loud enough for quite a few people to hear, but not the professors. "And we will NEVER speak of this again." With that she turned back to the front. I share a bewildered look with Harry. Rose Never let anyone see her as Strong and here she was covering for Harry in a manner that would make her seem weak to some. Fainting was for the weak after all, that's what she told us. But she had just cleared Harry of that embarrassing moment.

I watch Warily as Rose enters the great hall With Fred an George, all three laughing loudly. They were a scary trio them, Fred and George on their own were to be watched closely, but when they had finally gotten over her name and become Rose's friend they became SO much worse. They know had her skill in the mix and there was never any proof that it was them. If you wanted to get them in trouble you had to catch them in the act.

A Very disgruntled looking Lee follows in behind them. Rose lets out a pearl of laughter at something he says before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. She throws a smile at the twins and skips off to another dark skinned boy, this one from Slytherin. She grabs his hand and walks with him too the Slytherin table. She usually eats breakfast with them and Dinner with Us, Lunch is a free throw for whatever mood she's in. It's not long before Malfoy comes in and sits opposite of them.

I sigh slipping into Divination. We're learning Crystal balls know. I seriously think I'll quit, this is all rubbish. I slide into my seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron his humming his hands on the ball trying to make it look like he's having a vision. I roll my eyes taking out my book and dropping it with a thud on the table. Ron and Harry jump, but don't question me like they used too. I'm about to grab the thing myself when I hear a gasp. It's Rose and Malfoy's waving his hand in front of her face.

"We have one in the GREAT BEYOND!" Trewlany declares. I roll my eyes and with the rest of the class gather around her. Me and Harry manage to get close being some of her only friends. I look at her and feel the shock on my face. She really is having a vision. Her eyes are all the color of her iris, the grey that has so many layers. I look at the ball, There are images in it. I glance up at Malfoy and Harry who are also watching. No one else seems to notice it. I watch it again.

There's a cup of Blue fire. Harry on his broom with a dragon right behind him. Me in dark grey water with a Sharks head next too me. Malfoy looking extremely attractive all dressed up. The image closes in on his face as if zooming in. As it get's closer he gets older. More attractive, but also worse. He looks too this and worried. The dark bruises under his eyes indicate that he hasn't sleep well in a VERY long time. As soon as it stops on his face. A Sharp gasp rips through the air and the ball turns blood red.

I glance up at Rose, worried. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, only the whites and the little red veins showing. Her mouth open in a silent scream. She needs help, She needs to get out of wherever she is.

"Someone," I snap hearing the worry and desperation in my voice. "Get Dumbledore, McGonagal and Madame Pomfrey." There was silence. "NOW!" I roar glaring around, A Couple people jump too and scramble to do as told. I watch as three kids run out the door and turn back. Malfoy was crouched next to her seat, The dark boy I had seen with them earlier was looking grave and worried. He had his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. I squat next to her well glancing at Harry who looks Horrified and Worried, as he hover almost right behind me. I turn back to Rose, first seeing her hands on the Crystal Ball. Her fingernails are bleeding. It seems like it's drinking her blood that's coming out. I follow her arms to her face and gasp. I understand why people faint now. Her pale blonde hair was being colored red from the blood coming from her ears, Her nose was also bleeding and her gums too, turning her teeth red and slowly pooling up before trailing out from the side of her mouth. But the worst part was her eyes. They were still rolled back only the whites showing, but there was blood streaming from them leaving res streaks down her white skin. I follow Malfoy's lead and reach out to touch her, comfort her, because her mouth is still open in a scream and her face is twisted into more pain then I've ever seen. I don't though. My hand flutters over her arm as I hear rustling nearby. I want too comfort her, but touching her might make it worse.

There's a flash of light, and I turn to see someone holding a camera. I look and see Dumbledore , Madame Pomfrey and McGongall not far behind, as he leans forward to grab the Ball from her, obviously hoping it would break the connection.

As soon as he touches it a Horrible Scream rips through the air. Pain. That's the only way to describe it, Horrible pain. I Realize it's coming from Rose. She sounds Heart Broken, but also like she's being tortured. Dumbledore quickly pulls away, cutting off the scream, but Rose is still bleeding and in pain. We just can't here it anymore.

About an hour later something changes. I was staring at the Crystal ball, unable to look at Rose's Blood covered face and Know Red hair. It was drinking in the blood that was coming from her finger when all of a sudden it turned normal, Well It had red veins that were obviously her blood but other then that. I hear a gasp and look up to see Rose's eyes. Her Grey ones staring in horror at the thing in her hands. Slowly it turns to anger. A Anger I've never seen before. She looked like she was about to burn the world and kill anyone who she saw. She let out a screech, this one filled with Anger and Hatred rather then Pain and stands, tipping over the chair as she hauls her arm back and seconds later Throws it against the nearest wall. As it hits it shatters into a million pieces looking like falling glitter.

"Rose?" I hear Malfoy whisper and I turn to see her Burying her head in his neck. After a minute she pulls back and looks at him. Horror taking over her blood stained face. She had gotten some on him. He reached up and touched it, bring his hand away to look at it. That's when she lost it collapsing on the floor in a broken huddle sobbing. I was already on the floor and next to her so I reach out and rub her back as Malfoy wraps his arms around her.

She's rushed off to the hospital wing.

I stare at the picture on the cover of the prophet. It was of yesterday's events. Rose was there bleeding and clearly in pain and in a vision. Me and Malfoy crouched on either side of her, our hands fluttering uselessly around her, Harry behind me looking like he wanted nothing more then to take her pain away. The dark boy with his hand on a panicking Malfoy's shoulder as he watched, Horror on his face and a tear rolling down his cheek as he watches her. And Dumbledore of to the side and in front of us, looking older and more grave then I've ever seen him. The Headline read

"MALFOY PRINCESS: POSSESSED OR A SEER?

I was going to have to research this. I needed to do something to help my best friend next to Harry, cause this experience brought it into perspective for me. She really was. MY list went Harry, Her and then Ron.

It's spring and wonderful outside again, or at least getting there. I watch as the students line up for their turn at the Bogart. There had been a few scary ones. It's Ron's turn His is a giant spider.

"RIDKOLOUS!" He yells giving the spider roller blades. I laugh with the rest of class before a nervousness spreads through me as I take my turn. I watch as the Bogart spins before turning into McGonagal. I pale as she holds out a paper a T clearly written in Red on it.

"I'm VERY Disappointed" She says. Shit! I can't get a troll!

"RIDKULOUS!" I yell and watch as the paper turns into a ball of yarn and McGonagal starts playing with it. Laughing with the others and stepping to the side with the others who had finished leaving the spot for Rose to step forward. She fidgets and looks like she wants to leave. It seemed like she knew her Bogart and wanted nothing to do with it. Harry who was after her and ready for his turn gave her a little shove towards it. As soon as she stumbled forward McGonagal looked up at her before straightening and turning into spinning color. Rose Paled Visibly. And it stopped before us stood Malfoy, though older, in his school uniform his sleeves were rolled up and he looked like he'd just been woken from some much needed rest, There were a couple gasps and I saw why on his left forearm was a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth. HIS mark.

He wasn't alone though. A women dressed in all black was cackling gleefully her black curly hair flying free as her head went back and a bald man with no nose whose skin was slightly blue and his eyes bright red. He smiled and it was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. I saw Rose staring in Horror and pain, as the man pointed his wand a Draco she clenched her fists and like that it went into fast forward and mute, but if watched closely you could catch bits, I went for a while, obviously if it wasn't going fast we'd be here a while. Finally it slowed. The man pressed his foot to Draco's face moving it as the women laughed insanely and then they left.

There was her Bogart. It was an older Malfoy Marred with the Dark Mark lying on the floor nearly unrecognisable in his bloody heap, his pale face the only thing not broken, bruised, or red from blood, twisted in pain, his eyes dead. Him dead.

I realize this must have been what she saw a couple months ago, It did appear to be in the future. I stare at him, my heart hurting more then I would expect. And then I realize how stupid my Bogart is, how everyone's is stupid, Clowns, Spiders, bad grades. Here was Rose Staring down at her tortured to death brother. She looked pissed though, her face looked different. Her eyes wider, her lips brighter her face longer, her hair more golden.

Malfoy touched her shoulder a sad look on his face as he watched her. She screamed in fury pointing her want at his dead body on the floor, but before anything happens everyone else is screaming. I grab my head as a high pitched screech makes it feel like it's going to explode. I manage to open my eyes and look up though and am nearly shocked out of the pain.

Rose has wings and is glowing softly. She looks like an angel of vengeance and death right from a church window. A light domes from her wand and there's a burst of light from the braggarts place.

I blink as the light fades and the sound too. I have a killer headache. Rose looks normal, just royally pissed off. Malfoy looks just as worried as he had several months ago, but quickly schooled his features. Everyone stared at her before Professor Lupin spoke again.

"Class Dismissed." he said " We'll finish this lesson when I get a new Bogart." So she really had killed it. "Miss. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, If you would please escort me too the Headmaster's office." and with that a worried looking Lupin, a blank faced Malfoy and a Murderous Rose left the room, which immediately broke into chatter.

_**One more BG year to go before out story starts! **_

_**REVIEWS WELCOME!**_


	4. Year 4

YEAR FOUR

I settle in with the Weasley's leaning over the rail to look down, feeling a slight wave of nausea at the height. I pull back and smile at my excited friends. I didn't really care for Quiddich, but they were and it was contagious.

"Weasley, how did you get seats in the Top Box? Win the Lottery?" A Voice Drawled. I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy with a blonde woman near the seats, behind them was Rose and Malfoy holding hands as usual. After shooting her father a disapproving look, before shooting me a smile and winking at someone behind me. Probably the twins. Dropping Draco's hand she maneuvers her way in front of her dad before anyone can say something to make things worst. She steps up to Mr. Weasley and holds out a hand.

"You must be Mr. Weasley," She smiles, "I'm Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stands like that for a couple awkward seconds before dropping her hand and moving over to the Twins.

"And you Must be Bill and Charlie," She says getting them right. "I've heard so much about you, Is it true as children you would send Fred and George after make believe creatures like the Waldenspoot?" There was more silences before George threw his arm over her shoulder pulling her close. And putting his hand in an arching formation in front of him to lay the scene.

"We were gone for days"

"Not a soul knew our location." Fred chimed in wrapping an arm around her waist causing Mr. Malfoy's eyes to nearly pop out of his head, Mrs. Malfoy to eye the two of them like meat and Draco to sigh and move to his seat. This wasn't anything new to him after all.

"Starving, lost, alone."

"Only the clothes on our backs."

A gruff laugh rang out.

"You two nutters wandered into the Lovegoods backyard and camped in their bushes for three days, I hardly call that lost alone or starving, especially since they thought you two were some weird animal and threw food at you." Charlie laughed.

"That couldn't be considered food" George complained.

"It was pink and purple and green," Fred grumbled. It was Bills turn to laugh.

"I'll give them Adventurous and Life threatening, that Garden would blow most people sky high." I let out a laugh hearing the bubbling of a brook laugh also. Rose. She leans up and Kisses both of them on the cheek before wrinkling her nose.

"I have decided I like your hair better shorter." With that she stepped out of their sputtering arms and made to give Harry a hug. Wrapping him up she was whispering something to him. He let out a laugh and nodded. She let him go grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him up and down before frowning and declaring him 'too thin' Much like Mrs. Weasley does. She then smiles at Ginny ignoring Ron and heads too me. I hug her back before dropping my arms and looking over at her father. She grabs my arms and turns me to face the field, away from her father's murderous face. She leans against the rail against her forearms and I cross mine looking out at the stadium.

"So how was your summer?" She asks "Find anyone cute, anyone you fancy?" She smirks winking up at me and I can't help my glance to Ron or the soft heat lighting my cheeks. Something she doesn't miss.

She turns her head to watch him before saying in her matter-o-fact way.

"No, you don't. You want to like someone and he's as good as any, you know him and he isn't as close as Harry," She turns and looks at me, "But he's not the one, don't waste years pinning over him, cause you will if you don't open your eyes and look around." I stare at her as she looks back out. Peeved that she would assume this, like she knows how I feel. As if sensing my disapproval she straightens gives me one last smile before very unladylike climbs over the seats, too the twins cat calls, too sit next too Draco, whom she isnteadly starts a heated debate with.

So despite the doubts I really do have a date to the Yule Ball. A date only Rose and Ginny know about and who has caused them to bond. And if you thought Rose and the 'Devil Twins' where scary this friendship will have you quivering under your bed. There is just NO stopping them. Seriously Previously said twins run from the room when the two enter.

That's how I ended up awake way to early on a Saturday morning getting poked and prodded to get pretty for the ball. I sigh, The ball is in about half an hour and Ginny and Rose are helping each other while I'm sitting reading a book. All I'm allowed to do so I 'don't mess anything up'

There was a knock at the door and I look up to see Pavarti standing there. She was looking at the bathroom.

"Ginny, Neville's ready, and Rose your dates here." She told Rose this reluctantly, Most people didn't really like or trust her. She got on alright with the Ravenclaws cause she was brilliant and the younger Hufflepuff's loved her cause they got teased the most and bad things would happen to the teasers when she found out. Really she her only friends where me, Harry, The Twins, Ginny now, The dark skinned boy from Slytherin, Draco and a Blonde girl I'd seen her with a couple of times. She called her little sister.

"Ginny burst out of the bathroom looking beautiful and excited. She flashed a smile before following Pavarti down. I laugh a little and turn to Rose. She's absolutely stunning. In her silver silk dress, with a cowl neckline and back cut revealing most of her back, her long blonde hair in gentle waves, she looked like a mystical being. She made her way over to the door stopping to look at me before she left.

"Put your shoes on and head down." With that she was gone. I sigh putting my book down and moving my skirts to strap on the heels that have been deemed appropriate for me.

I sigh gathering my courage running my hands down the front of my dress one more time, before I peek my head around the corner and look down. No ones looking. I smile as I see Harry and step out. As soon as I do there's a blinding flash. When I've blinked the lights from my eyes I look around too see a radiant Rose beaming at me and holding a camera. Her date resting his arm casually around her shoulder's, looking very much like a photo shopped picture in a magazine. I almost laugh as she spins and captures a candid of the Twins laughing and see their Dates down the hall a ways coming from the bathroom. They looked over at her and I notice that her Date is also laughing, Fred sticks his tongue out and she bounces away, probably to Harass others with her camera, much like Collin Creevey. I smile down the stairs and do my best not to fall face first as I head towards a waiting Viktor Krum.

"You Look Bee u Ti full Hermy own ninny" He says in broken English as we're ushered to the door for the opening dance.

"Thank you Viktor," I smile, "You look rather dashing yourself." I hear my name being Whispered around me as I take my spot in the middle of the dance floor. HA! I hear the music start and start dancing with Krum, glad he's so good, because I'm counting in my head and what they say about a strong lead making all the difference is true. I see some flashes and then others start joining us.

"Vould you like a drink Hermy own ninny?" I sigh giving up on trying to teach him how to say my name and nod. Turning I look and see Harry sitting and Laughing I turn to see what and spot Ron awkwardly bowing in front of Padma, his date. I feel a twinge go through me and Realize what Rose has been telling me is true. I would waste my life waiting for him and feel guilty when I finally moved on and he noticed. I sigh, I won't let that happen, starting now I'm getting over him. I smile at my decision and make my way to sit by Harry. A flash of silver catches my eye and I see Rose lean up and kiss George on the cheek laughing as she also floats towards Harry. It took me quite a while to be able to tell the Weasley twins apart, but for the most part I've got it now.

I smile as she nears me and startle a little as Alicia steps in her way to Harry. Rose stops and looks at her with a question in her eyes. She stops and watches Alicia in what we've come to coin as The Malfoy look and waits for her to speak. I take a couple steps closer to hear what it is that Alicia is saying that has gotten Rose to raise her eyebrow and look equally annoyed and Amused.

"So Just stay away from him!" Alicia says fiercely keeping her voice down as to not draw a seen. Rose responds in her normal voice not caring who hears.

"He's one of my Best Friends, If I want to Talk to him or hang out with him or even dance with him I will, I'd like to see you try and stop me. And as for the kiss. It was on the cheek, and I kiss all my friends on the cheek, always have and always will. I didn't see you complaining when I kissed Fred or Harry, But if it bothers you so much I'll stop." Rose stops and looks to see if Alicia is going to say anything, when the other girl just glares at her blankly she continues.

"Anyway, He chose you, not me, you. So maybe instead of telling me to stay away from my friend you should be looking into why you feel so insecure and have so little faith in him." She raises her eyebrow again before stepping around the other girl, as she does Alicia seems to snap out of her daze.

"You can't steal him from me." She states and as she opens her mouth to continue Rose seems to grow to tower over her, anger on her face she cuts her off.

"Steal him from you?" She practically yells. "Steal him!? I have NO intention of STEALING him! He's a Friends, and He's with You. I'M not one of those girls who go's around breaking up relationships" Her implication was quite clear and Alicia blushed a little. "NO, I'm not going to STEAL George from you, The ONLY Relationship I want to break is my Brothers, Because Parkinson is a foul bitch who is NOWHERE good enough for him. But You? I have NO Right to judge you and George. So accuse me of stealing George from you ONE MORE TIME and you'll find out what a Bitch I really am!"

And with that Rose spun around and glided from the room looking more like a queen or fallen angel then ever before. I watch as Malfoy and her date, Blaise I now know as we had been introduced chase after her. I turn back to look at a shocked Alicia and a Confused and slightly angry Fred and George watching her.

I stare in horror at Harry sobbing and clutching desperate to Cedric Diggory's body. Yelling out that He was back, Voldemort was back, and he'd killed Cedric. I watched as the panic crowd left or swarmed the body. I watched as two blondes left hand in hand for the castle.

I walk with a silent Harry and Ron back to the common room, after what just happened I figure Harry would want to rant a bit before passing out. Hopefully the dreamless sleep potion Madame Pomfrey gave him will help. I sigh and then jump a little as Harry go's running off a side corridor Yelling

"How'd You KNOW!" I see two blonde heads snap up and look at the crazy Raven haired boy running towards them. Neither gets up from their perch on the stairs or pulls out their wands though. Both looked startled, Malfoy looked more annoyed though and Rose looked Wary. Stopping in front of them he glared down at Rose, I come to a stop just behind him after having chased him, Ron on his other side.

"How did you know!" Harry demands again. Rose watches him closely before responding, obviously keeping Malfoy from speaking somehow.

"I don't know what you mean Harry," She says in a soothing voice.

"Your Boggart! HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT HE'D LOOK LIKE!" Rose paled visibly and looked like she was about to pass out, fear and worry written clearly on her face. Malfoy looked torn between the worry for his sister and his desire to kill Harry for doing this to her. A Grim determination and Resignation came over her face. It was a look I wanted to wipe away with whatever she was thinking, cause I knew I wasn't going to like it.

Rose stood up and pulled Malfoy with her before heading to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry started too yell again, but a cold calm voice cut him off.

"There's a reason my eyes where bleeding, I wasn't seeing Unicorns and Glitter." And that's all the confirmation I needed to know that Rose's Boggart ha been at least part of her vision.

_**Finally Finished Year 4 for You. Next will be the start of the Story. Hope you Enjoy.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
